


The Creature Warriors

by Kymtunell1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988
Summary: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger, were kidnapped from their families from Albus Dumbledore.Annabelle Rose Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Black but because of Albus she doesn't remember who her mother was.when Annabelle goes through her creature inheritance the glamors break and they go to Gringott's bank.this is the story of how six Creatures and their mates and family destroy Albus Dumbledore.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

REMUS' P.O.V

I had just graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sitting in the dining room at Malfoy Manor with James Potter, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and Tom Riddle. 

"What do you all have plan for the rest of your lives now that you've graduated?" Tom asked leaning against Severus. 

"I'm planning on joining the Auror's. " James said leaning against Regulus. 

"Me too." Sirius said. 

"What about you Remus?" Lucius asked. 

"I don't know yet, I might just help Aloha with the Pack." I said looking around at all of the couples in the room. 

There was Lucius who is a Dominant vampire whose father arranged for him to marry Narcissa Malfoy who is a Submissive vampire. 

Regulus who is a Dominant vampire who is engaged to James who is a Submissive vampire. 

Severus who is a Dominant vampire who is engaged to Tom who is a Submissive vampire. 

Sirius, Bellatrix, and I are the only single people at the table. 

"Moony what's wrong?" Sirius asked me. 

"Nothing." I said. 

"Then why are you all moppy?" James asked. 

"It's nothing that you guys could help with." I said trying to explain. 

"Try us please?" Narcissa asked. 

"Well, I have realized that I probably won't have a Mate of my own, and I really want a cub of my own." I said. 

"Remmy, you don't need a Mate to have a cub you know that." Bellatrix said. 

"I know that, but I can't just lead a girl on." I said. 

"Then don't. Find a female friend who you find sexually attracted to and explain it to her." Bella said. 

"The only one of my female friend that I find sexually attractive is you Bella." I said. 

"I'll do it for you." She said smiling at me. 

"What!" I exclaimed in shock. 

Standing up Bella walked over to me and placed herself on my lap and said, "Remmy, let me be the mother of your cub and help make your dream come true?"

I swallowed nervously and nodded. 

She pulled me up and lead me to her room. 

*TIME SKIP TO THREE YEARS*

I was sitting in my living room watching Annabelle playing with Amelia Riddle-Snape as Severus and Tom were out looking for their son Hadrian Riddle-Snape who was kidnapped almost a year ago. When a knock on my door interrupted my thinking. 

I got up and answered the door, when I was suddenly hit with a bright light that knock me out. 

When I came to I remembered that I was watching Amelia for Lily as her and James Amelia's Step-father was in hiding. I was also waiting for Snape to return my owls about him being Amelia's father.


	2. Annabelle's Sixth Year

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

My name is Annabelle Rose Lupin, my father is Remus Lupin. I have dirty blonde hair that goes to the middle of my back, and blue eyes.

Right now I am heading back to the Slytherin Common room after the Yule Ball that I went with George Weasley.

"Miss Lupin, may I talk to you for a moment?" I turned to see my Head of House, Professor Severus Snape, walking towards me.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Follow me." he said walking by me.

I followed him down the hall, and into his office, but instead of sitting down at his desk he walked to another door and we walked into his living area of his quarters to see my father sitting on his couch.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug.

"Annabelle, how was the Yule Ball?" he asked me returning the hug.

"It was fun...What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is fine Anna. The reason why I am here is to bring you home, your birthday is tomorrow and will be going through your Inheritance and you need to be comfortable." He said.

"Oh, okay I need to go get my stuff." I said.

"DOBBY!" Professor Snape called.

"What can Dobby be's doing for you Sir?" Dobby asked popping into the room.

"Go into the Slytherin Dorms and bring Miss. Lupins Trunk to her." Professor Snape told him.

Dobby nodded and popped put and a few minutes later my stuff appeared next to me.

Daddy shrunk down my trunk and put it into his pocket, we then flooed away to our cottage in Yorkshire.

When I walked out of the fireplace I saw my fathers best friend, Sirius Black, sitting on our couch.

"Siri!" I yelled out excited to see him.

"Hey there Anna." He said smiling.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"A couple of days, I will be spending your first full moon with you." He said.

"Awesome, thank you Siri." I said yawning.

"You need to get some sleep Padfoot will be here in the morning." Daddy said.

"Ok, goodnight Daddy, Siri." I said walking upstairs and into my room falling asleep immediately. 

SIRIUS' P.O.V

I waited for Anna's bedroom door to close before I turned to Remus.

"Are you nervous about tonight Moony?" I asked him.

"Extremely, I just wish that Marlene was a creature to where Anna would of had a chance of not being a Werewolf." He said.

"You can't think like that Moony you need to support Anna through this." I said

"I know, but we also need to hide this from Albus or he will try to make her take the Wolfsbane Potion or expel her." He said.

"we will be able to keep this from him, just be grateful that we made up with Severus or we wouldn't be able to." I said.

"Yeah, I just hate that Anna has to go through all this pain alone." He said.

"I know just remember what Kurt said." I said.

Kurt Maverick is a born Werewolf that Remus met while I was in Azkaban, he was also the one to tell us how the Wolfsbane Potion was created to slowly kill a werewolf by driving him insane. He also said that a when a born werewolf comes into their inheritance they have to be left alone or they will kill everyone in their sight unless they are their Mates.

"I know. I was thinking about asking Kurt to talk to his Alpha to see if Anna and I can join his pack." Remus said.

"Do you even know what pack he is from?" I asked.

"No, but from what Kurt has told me about his pack, it is a pack I could live with. Get some sleep I will be back before Anna wakes up." he said walking out the front door.

REMUS' P.O.V

When I walked out of the house I transformed into my Tundra Wolf form and went to meet Kurt at the edge of the forest.

when I got to the meeting point I saw Kurt standing by the tree, Kurt was six feet tall with Red hair going to the middle of his back and chocolate brown eyes.

"Greetings Kurt." I said transforming back and sitting down by the tree.

"Greetings Remus." he said sitting down by me.

"It's so hard not being able to take away the pain from my cub." I told him.

"I know it is. but think how she would feel if she killed you." He said.

"Like shit. Do you think I could get a meeting with your Alpha about joining the pack?" I asked.

"There's a problem with that, our Alpha was wrongfully accused and was thrown into Azkaban and our Beta disappeared fourteen years ago." He said.

"That sucks. Who would accuse your Alpha?" I asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." He growled.

"Why do I feel like there is more that Dumbledore is hiding from me?" I asked.

"He probably is hiding more things, I can only suggest to go to Gringotts and get an Inheritance tests done for you and your family." He said watching the sun rise.

"I will, I didn't realize that it was this late I need to get back home." I said standing up.

"Travel safe my friend." He said.

"You too Kurt." I said.

I turned back into my wolf form and ran home.


	3. Gringotts

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

I woke up in the morning in pain, I slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed, and walked out of my room and downstairs.

"We need to go to Gringotts when Anna wakes up." I heard Daddy tell Siri.

"Why?" Siri asked.

"Did you ever wonder why he didn't come to your defense even though he knew that you were innocent?" Daddy asked.

"well yes I did. alright we will go." Siri said.

I slowly walked in and carefully sat down, "morning Daddy, Siri." I said.

"UM...Anna did you look at yourself in the mirror this morning?" Siri asked looking at me in shock.

"UH...No why?" I asked.

Instead of answering me he conjured a full length mirror and motioned me to look in it.

When I looked into the mirror I was shocked to see that my dirty blond hair changed to browm with black streaks and was curly and my blue eyes changed to silver grey eyes.

"Daddy what happened?" I asked panicking.

"I don't know but now we really need to go to Gringotts now." He said walking out of the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of black jeans a black tank top and black dragon hide boots.

once we met in the living room we flooed into Diagon Alley.

When we walked into Gringotts Daddy walked up to a Goblin and said, "we will like to take an Inheritance test please?"

"Follow me." The Goblin said and led us to an office.

"Silverhook these three would like an Inheritance test done." The goblin said.

"Send them in Ironhook." Silverhook said. "Sit Down you three." he said as we walked in.

As we sat down Silverhook pulled out a dagger and some parchment paper.

"which one of you will go first?" He asked.

"I will." I said.

"Alright drop three drops of blood onto the parchment." He told me.

I did as he said and read:

NAME: Annabelle Rose Lupin

FATHER: Remus John Lupin (Alive)

MOTHER: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange NEE: Black (Alive, in Azkaban)

DATE OF BIRTH: December 26th, 1977

GODPARENTS: Severus Tobias Snape (Alive), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, in Wraith)

CREATURE: Submissive Werewolf

MATES: Fenrir Loki Greyback (Dominant Werewolf, Alive in Azkaban), Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Dominant Vampire, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: October 31st, 1981 (By A.D) 

GLAMORS: October 31st, 1981 (By A.D)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% (By A.D)

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% (By A.D)

MATE BOND: 100% (By A.D)

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, The Order Of The Phoenix, Slytherins, Administered By A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

"Is there a way the spells, potions, and blocks from me?" I asked as I finished reading.

"Yes, we can do a cleansing after everyone else does their tests. now who's next?" Silverhook asked.

REMUS' P.O.V

"I'll go next." I said walking to the desk and repeating the process and read:

NAME: Remus John Lupin

FATHER: Lyall Nathan Lupin (Dead)

MOTHER: Edna Hope Lupin (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: March 10th, 1960

CHILDREN: Annabelle Rose Lupin (Alive)

CREATURE: Dominant Werewolf

MATES: Sirius Orion Black, (Switch Vampire, Alive), Submissive Mate-Unknown (Hasn't come into her inheritance yet)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: October 31st, 1981 (By A.D)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

BETA MAGIC: 100% By A.D

PACK MAGIC: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, The Order Of The Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Slytherin, Administered by A.d

"Alright your turn Mr. Black." Silverhook said as I walked over and stood by Anna.

SIRIUS' P.O.V

I repeated the process and read:

NAME: Sirius Orion Black

FATHER: Orion Arcturus Black (Dead)

MOTHER: Walburga Irma Black NEE: Yaxley (Dead) 

SIBLINGS: Regulus Arcturus Black (Alive, Captured)

DATE OF BIRTH: November 3rd, 1959

CREATURE: Switch Vampire.

MATES: Remus John Lupin (Dominant Werewolf, Alive), Submissive Mate-Unknown (Hasn't gone through their inheritance)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st, 1981 (By A.D)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% (By A.D)

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% (By A.D)

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, The Order Of The Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Severus Snape, Death Eaters, Slytherins, Administered by A.D

when I finished reading we followed Silverhook into the cleansing room and got cleansed.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V  
It was time for me to return to Hogwarts and we had decided to leave on the glamor's due to my ability to see through them.

"Be safe sweetie, we will be there for the full moons." Daddy said.

"I will be daddy, see you next moon." I said hugging him.

I turned to see Sirius sitting on our couch smiling at me.

"Papa Siri, Please be safe." I said hugging him.

"I will be now that I am cleared of all charges and decided not to rejoin the Auror's." he said.

"Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts!" I called out as I flooed away.

As I arrived I saw my godfather and Head of House sitting in his armchair reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Belle." He said without looking up.

"Morning Uncle Sev." I said smiling and the walked out to get to the great hall in time.

As I walked up the stairs from the dungeon's I saw my best friend, Amelia Snape, walking down from Gryffindor Tower.

Amelia Snape is the daughter of Professor Snape and Lily Evans, she had black hair with red streaks that stop at the middle of her back, and onyx colored eyes.

"MIA!" I yelled running towards her.

She turned around and smiled watching me run towards her.

"Bella, Damn you look hot what happened?" she asked.

"A lot but I can't talk about it here. Mia why are you wearing a glamor?" I asked her seeing the haze around her.

"What do you mean? I am not wearing any glamor's" she said panicking.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirements now." I said turning to walk towards the seventh floor corridor.

AMELIA'S P.O.V

I followed Bella to the Room of Requirements trying to figure out why we couldn't talk in the great hall like we always do.

"So how was your first full moon?" I asked you as we entered.

"It was freeing running in the woods with Daddy and Papa Sirius. Oh, and I met Kurt, you know the werewolf that helped daddy come to terms with Moony." she said.

"Papa Sirius, as in the infamous mass murderer Sirius Black? Is he your Male Carrier?" I asked.

"Yes Sirius Black, no he is not my Male Carrier. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange that is why I asked you if you were wearing glamor's I got the ability from my mother. You see the morning of my birthday we went to Gringotts to get an inheritance test, it showed that daddy, papa Siri and I had spells, potions, and blocks on us and that they were placed on us by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And I found out that my Mates are Fenrir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy, but how is that going to work Fenrir is in Azkaban and Lucius is married to Narcissa." she said.

"Wow, well I read a book that daddy gave me it said that if a creature's parents or mates are in Azkaban when they go through their inheritance the creature has every right to demand that they are released and the ministry has to let them go. And Lucius and Narcissa dissolved their marriage, She is now living in America with her Mate. And about the glamor's I didn't put them on me, but do you think they have something to do with the dreams I've been having." I asked.

"What dreams?" she asked.

"Well they are the same, daddy is in the kitchen cooking while I am in another mans arms, the man holding me is saying 'Papa loves you' and every time I go to look at who it is I wake up. What do you think that means?" I asked.

"That you and Uncle Sev needs to go get an inheritance test done." she said.

"Uncle Sev?" I asked.

"Oh yeah my godfather's is Professor Snape and someone named Tom Marvolo Riddle." she said.

"Ok, let's go talk to daddy." I said.

She nodded and we left to go to my father quarters where Bella knocked.

SEVERUS' P.O.V

A knock on my door interrupted my reading I placed my book on the coffee table and went to answer my door.

"Hey daddy." my daughter Amelia said.

"Lia, Belle, how in the bloody hell do you look like Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked in shocked.

"Well she is my mother sir. We need to get you both to Gringotts. Mia has glamor's on her and do you even remember that you are my godfather?" She asked.

"No I don't, Let's go." I said.

We all flooed over to Gringotts. Belle walked over to a teller.

"We will like to see Silverhook, Professor Snape and Amelia Snape would like an inheritance test done." she said.

"Follow me Miss Lupin." The Goblin said.

We followed him into an office and walked in.

"Greetings Silverhook." Belle said.

"Greetings Miss. Lupin What can I do for you today?" Silverhook said.

"Professor Snape and Amelia would like an Inheritance test done." Belle said.

"Ok who will be going first?" Silverhook asked.

"I'll go first." I said.

"Ok just let three drops of blood onto the parchment." he said.

I did and read:

NAME: Severus Tobias Snape

HUSBAND: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, in Wraith)

FATHER: Tobias William Snape (Dead)

MOTHER: Eileen Bethany Snape NEE: Prince (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: January 10th, 1960

CHILDREN: Amelia Ray Riddle-Snape (Alive), Hadrian Severus Riddle-Snape (Alive, AKA Harry James Potter)

CREATURE: Dominant Vampire

MATES: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape (Switch Vampire, Alive in Wraith), Submissive Mate-unknown (hasn't gone through their inheritance)

SPELLS

OBLIVIATE: November 1st, 1981 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Slytherin, Administered by A.D

HATE: James Potter, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

LOVE: Lily Evans Administered by A.D

"I will like everything removed please." I said.

"Of course, let's get Miss. Snape's inheritance test done then we will do the cleansing." Silverhook said.

AMELIA'S P.O.V

I did exactly the same thing and read:

NAME: Amelia Ray Riddle-Snape

FATHER: Severus Tobias Riddle-Snape (Alive)

MALE CARRIER: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape (Alive, in wraith)

DATE OF BIRTH: October 5th, 1978

SIBLINGS: Hadrian Severus Riddle-Snape (Alive AKA Harry James Potter)

GODPARENTS: James Charlus Potter-Black (Alive Captured), Regulus Arcturus Potter-Black (Alive Captured)

CREATURE: Submissive Vampire

MATES: Remus John Lupin (Dominant Werewolf, Alive), Sirius Orion Black (Switch Vampire, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: October 31st, 1981By A.D

GLAMOR: October 31st, 1981 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

PARSETONGUE: 100% by A.D

PARSEL MAGIC: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Slytherin, Administered by A.D

after I was finished we were led into a cleansing room.

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

As I sat in Silverhook's office waiting for Mia and Uncle Sev to get back from being cleansed I was trying to figure out how to word the letter to the ministry and Mr. Malfoy about my inheritance.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today Miss. Lupin?" Silverhook asked.

"I am just trying to figure out how to inform the ministry and my mates about my inheritance." I said.

"Will, Gringotts could inform the ministry and get Mr. Malfoy here for you if you want." He said.

"I will apricate it, and could you also get my father and Sirius here also?" I asked.

"Of course." he said.

LUCIUS' P.O.V

I was sitting in my study at Malfoy Manor reading reports from my employee's when an Owl flew into my window and dropped and letter on my desk and flew back out the window.

I opened it and read:

Mr. Malfoy,

The Goblin's here at Gringotts request your presence at the bank immediately. This letter is a portkey just say 'MATES'.

Silverhook.

"Mates" I said and I was port keyed in to an office where I smelt the beautiful scent of my Mate.

I looked around and saw Annabelle Lupin sitting in a chair looking worried.

"Anna, love are you alright?" I asked as I walked over to her and picked her up and sat down and put her on my lap.

"I'm fine Luc, I'm just waiting for Uncle Sev and Mia to get back from being cleansed." She said laying her head against the side of my neck.

"Then why am I here if you are not in trouble?" I asked confused.

"Because I needed my Mates and you are the only one who isn't in Azkaban." She said.

"Who is your other Mate?" I asked.

"Fenrir Greyback. Luc Could you do an inheritance test just so we know that Albus didn't mess with you?" She asked.

"Sure love." I said.

"Ok then place three drops of blood onto the parchment please?" Silverhook said.

I did and I read:

NAME: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

FATHER: Abraxas David Malfoy (Dead)

MOTHER: Druella Irene Malfoy NEE: Mulicber (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: September 8th, 1957

CHILDREN: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Alive

CREATURE: Switch Vampire

MATES: Annabelle Rose Lupin (Submissive Werewolf, Alive), Fenrir Loki Greyback (Dominant Werewolf, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st, 1981 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore (Broken), Voldemort, Death Eaters, Slytherin, Administered by A.D 

HATE: Order of the Phoenix, Weasley Family, Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

LOVE: Narcissa Marie Black Administered by A.D

"Please remove them all." I growled.

"Right this way Mr. Malfoy." Silverhook said.

FENRIR'S P.O.V

"Let's go wolf, today is your lucky day." An Auror said.

I looked up from the spot of the wall I was sitting by, "Why is that?" I growled.

"You're free to go wolf." he said opening the cell door.

I got up and cautiously followed him down the block and to the shower room.

"Get clean wolf." he said.

I growled out but still walked into a shower stall trying to figure out if my Mate decided she wanted me and that is why I am being freed.

Once I showered and dressed I was escorted into an office to meet up with Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Bella, Dolph." I said acknowledging them.

"Fenny." Bella said causing me to smile.

Kingsley Sacklebolt walked into the office and said, "Grab ahold of this piece of paper and you will be transported to Gringotts."

Once we grabbed the piece of paper we were transported into an office.

"Greetings Alpha Greyback Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange my name is Silverhook and before we can tell you what is going on we need you all to take an inheritance test please?" Silverhook said.

"Alright I will go first." I said.

"Alright please place three drops of blood onto the parchment." he said.

I did and read:

NAME: Fenrir Loki Greyback

FATHER: Andrew Fenrir Greyback (Dead)

MOTHER: Annalise Ray Greyback NEE: Maverick (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: March 15th, 1945

CREATURE: Dominant Werewolf

MATES: Annabelle Rose Lupin (Submissive Werewolf, Alive), Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Switch Vampire, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st, 1981 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

ALPHA MAGIC: 100% By A.D

PACK MAGIC: 100% By A.D

"Get them the hell off me now!" I growled.

"We will once everyone is done." Silverhook said.

I nodded and stood to the side to wait.

"Now who's next?" He asked.

BELLATRIX'S P.O.V

"I'll go next." I said.

I repeated the process and read:

NAME: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange NEE: Black

HUSBAND: Rudolphus Anthony Lestrange (Alive)

FATHER: Cygnus Pollux Black (Dead)

MOTHER: Druella Lynn Black NEE: Rosier (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: July 5th, 1951

SIBLINGS: Narcissa Marie Black (Alive), Andromeda May Tonks NEE: Black (Alive)

CHILDREN: Annabelle Rose Lupin (Alive), Neville Rudolphus Lestrange (Alive AKA Neville Frank Longbottom)

CREATURE: Submissive Veela

MATES: Rudolphus Anthony Lestrange (Dominant Veela, Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Switch Veela, Alive) 

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: November 1st, 1981 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

Saying nothing I just walked over and stood by Fenny.

RUDOLPHUS' P.O.V

I repeated the process and read:

NAME: Rudolphus Anthony Lestrange

WIFE: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange NEE: Black (Alive)

FATHER: Anthony Rabastian Lestrange (Dead) 

MOTHER: Amelia Lynn Lestrange NEE: Rowle (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: March 20th, 1951

SIBLINGS: Rabastian Allen Lestrange (Alive, In Azkaban)

CHILDREN: Annabelle Rose Lupin (Alive), Neville Rudolphus Lestrange (Alive, AKA Neville Frank Longbottom)

CREATURE: Dominant Veela

MATES: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Submissive Veela, Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Switch Veela, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVATE: November 1st, 1981 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

TWIN BOND: 100% By A.D

Once I was finished reading I walked over to my wife and Greyback.

"Alright follow me." Silverhook said.

We followed him to a cleansing room.


	5. Plotting Against Dumbledore

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

I was waiting for everyone to get done when Griphook showed my father and Papa Sirius into the office.

"Anna what's going on?" Daddy asked.

"when I got back to Hogwarts I noticed that Mia had glamor's on so after telling her everything in the Room of Requirements we decided that she needed to come here and get an inheritance test done, Uncle Sev agreed and got one done. As I was waiting for them to get done being cleanse I was thinking of the other people Albus could of messed with and my gut says Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco." I said.

"I am going to trust your gut, you are too much like your mother for your gut to lie to you." Daddy said smiling.

"Thank you daddy." I said smiling.

"What are you guys planning?" Silverhook asked coming back into the office.

"Well we want four more people to be tested please take the compensation out of my vault." Papa Siri said.

"Alright here is a portkey to this office." Silverhook said.

"Thank you Silverhook. Sirius stay here with Anna." Daddy said apperating away.

HARRY'S P.O.V

Neville, Hermione, Draco and I were just leaving the great hall when I saw Moony walking towards up.

"Moony what are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked up to us

"I need you four to come with me to Gringotts, I will explain everything when we get there." he said looking around.

we all nodded and followed Moony out the gates of Hogwarts where her pulled out a piece of parchment and said, "hold on to it."

once we all held onto it we were transported into an office.

"Guys this is Silverhook. I want you all to do an Inheritance test." Moony said.

"Alright I will go first." I said.

"Ok Mr. Potter please drop three drops of blood onto this parchment." Silverhook said .

I did as I was told and read:

FAKE NAME: Harry James Potter

REAL NAME: Hadrian Severus Riddle-Snape

ADOPTED FATHER: James Charlus Potter-Black (Alive Captured)

REAL FATHER: Severus Tobias Riddle-Snape (Alive)

ADOPTED MOTHER: Lily Joyce Evans (Dead)

REAL MALE CARRIER: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape (Alive, in Wraith)

DATE OF BIRTH: July 31st, 1980

SIBLINGS: Amelia Ray Riddle-Snape (Alive)

ADOPTED GODPARENTS: Sirius Orion Black (Alive), Remus John Lupin (Alive)

REAL GODPARENTS: James Charlus Potter-Black (Alive, Captured), Regulus Arcturus Potter-Black (Alive, Captured)

CREATURE: Submissive Vampire

MATES: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Switch Vampire, Alive), Rabastian Allen Lestrange (Dominant Veela, Alive in Azkaban)

SPELLS:

GLAMORS: October 31st, 1980 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

PARSELTONGUE: 10% By A.D

PARSEL MAGIC: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Severus Snape, Amelia Snape, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Administered by A.D

LOVE: Ginevra Molly Weasley Administered by A.D

WITHDRAWALS: 

$50,000.00 GALLIONS TO MOLLY RAIN WEALSEY APPROVED BY A.D

$50,000.00 GALLIONS TO RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY APPROVED BY A.D

$50,000.00 GALLIONS TO GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY APPROVED BY A.D

$150,000.00 GALLIONS TO THE DURSLEYS APPROVED BY A.D

$50,000.00 GALLIONS TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE APPROVED BY A.D

"Can you please remove everything and get all my money back?" I asked.

" yes we can, let me just finish here, now's who's next?" Silverhook asked.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V

"I'll go next." I said walking towards Silverhook's desk and repeated the procedure and read:

FAKE NAME: Hermione Jean Granger

REAL NAME: Hermione Dorea Potter-Black

ADOPTED FATHER: Robert Gage Granger (Alive)

REAL FATHER: Regulus Arcturus Potter-Black (Alive, Captured)

ADOPTED MOTHER: Quinn May Granger NEE: McKinnon (Alive)

REAL MALE CARRIER: James Charlus Potter-Black (Alive, Captured)

DATE OF BIRTH: September 19th, 1979

GODPARENTS: Remus John Lupin (Alive), Sirius Orion Black (Alive)

CREATURE: Submissive Vampire

MATES: Severus Tobias Riddle-Snape (Dominant Vampire, Alive), Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape (Switch Vampire, Alive in Wraith)

SPELLS:

GLAMORS: January 21st,1980 By A.D

OBLIVIATE: January 21st, 1980 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order Of The Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Severus Snape, Death Eaters, Amelia Snape, Slytherin, Administered By A.D

LOVE: Ronald Billius Weasley Administered By A.D

After reading I walked over and stood by Harry.

NEVILLE'S P.O.V

After Hermione walked over and stood by Harry I nervously repeated the procedure and read:

FAKE NAME: Neville Frank Longbottom

REAL NAME: Neville Rudolphus Lestrange

ADOPTED FATHER: Frank Arthur Longbottom (Alive, Insane)

REAL FATHER: Rudolphus Anthony Lestrange (Alive)

ADOPTED MOTHER: Alice Faith Longbottom (Alive, Insane)

REAL MOTHER: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: July 30th, 1980

SIBLINGS: Annabelle Rose Lupin (Alive)

GODPARENTS: Severus Tobias Riddle-Snape (Alive), Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape (Alive in Wraith)

CREATURE: Submissive Veela

MATES: Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Dominant Veela, Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Dominant Inccubus, Alive)

SPELLS:

GLAMORS: October 31st, 1980 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 75% By A.

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order Of The Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Slytherin, Administered by A.D

FEAR: Severus Snape Administered by A.D

Without saying a word I walked over and stood next to Harry and Hermione.

DRACO'S P.O.V

As I was waiting for my turn I was watching the room as others started to enter it.

"Mr. Malfoy it is your turn." Silverhook said.

I nodded and repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: Draco Lucius Malfoy

FATHER: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Alive)

MOTHER: Narcissa Marie Black (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: June 5th, 1980

GODPARENTS: Severus Tobias Riddle-Snape (Alive), Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape (Alive)

CREATURE: Switch Vampire

MATES: Hadrian Severus Riddle-Snape (Submissive Vampire, Alive), Rabastian Allen Lestrange (Dominant Veela, Alive in Azkaban)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Voldemort, Death Eaters, Slytherins, Administered by A.D

HATE: Albus Dumbledore, Order Of The Phoenix, Weasley Family, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Administered by A.D

After I was finished reading we were led to the cleansing room.

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

While Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco were doing their inheritance tests Mia, Uncle Sev, Luc, Fen, Momma, and Papa Dolph came back from being cleansed.

"What is going on here?" Mia asked.

"Well my gut told me that they needed to get one done and so daddy went and got them." I told them.

Amelia looked so different her hair lost the red and changed to a chestnut brown but she still had her onyx colored eyes.

"well if I learned anything from the time we've been friends is to listen to your gut. Ironically it said on my test that Harry is my brother." Mia said.

"Wow then I am glad that I listen to my gut. Mia this is Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alpha this is my best friend Amelia Snape." I said.

"Actually it is Amelia Riddle-Snape. And hello Sir." She Said.

"Hello Ma'am. Annabelle." Fen said.

"Belle you've gotten big." momma said hugging me.

"Momma I missed you so much." I said hugging her back.

"Beta." Fen said walking over to my father.

"Alpha, please forgive me for abandoning the Pack." Daddy said as he knelt down on one knee and tilting his head in submission.

"There is nothing to forgive, it was Albus' fault. You will be bringing your daughter and Mates to live with the pack as our Beta again right?" He asked.

"I would like that Alpha." Daddy said making me smile.

"Good, now Rise Beta Lupin of the Greyback Pack." Fen Said placing a hand on daddy's shoulder.

"Thank you Alpha." Daddy said standing up and walking over to Papa Siri.

"Annabelle, tell me how much do you know about werewolf laws?" Fen asked.

"Not much really." I answered honestly.

"Being an Alpha means I have to follow certain rules, one of being is when I find my Submissive mate we can't jump right into bonding. I have to initiate Courtship and that has to last for six months before we can bond." He said.

"Ok, now I am confused, I have two mates you and Luc, do both of you need to initiate a Courtship?" I asked.

"No, only you and I, its because you will be the Luna of the pack. A Luna is an Alpha's Mate, While the Alpha and Beta is in charge of the Warrior's and Hunter's of the pack, the Luna is in charge of the Domestic's and Omega's. The Warrior's job is guarding the pack, Hunter's hunt the food for the pack, Domestic's cook, clean and teach and protect the cubs, and the Omega's are the lowest of all the wolves they get the jobs that no one else wants." He explained.

"Wow alright, I can understand that. Could Luc come to the Pack house also?" I asked.

"of course he is also my Mate." Fen said.

At that time Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco walked back into the room.

"Ok, now that everyone's back let's go back to Malfoy Manor to make a plan against Albus." Luc said.

"That sounds good but the children and I have to get back tonight before Albus finds out." Uncle Sev said.

"And trust me we don't want him to find out anything yet. It would be a good idea to break his trust first." Harry said.

we all nodded and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

We arrived in a study, "Please sit." Luc said.

Mia, Papa Siri, and Daddy sat on a couch with Mia In between on them, Uncle Sev, Hermione sat in a loveseat, Draco and Harry Sat in another loveseat, Momma, Papa Dolph, and Neville sat in armchairs.

I walked to an armchair and went to sit down when Luc sat down in it and pulled me into his lap.

"Should us children put back on our glamor's?" I asked not really wanting to see the haze around me everyday.

"Not everyone, I believe just Hadrian, Hermione, and Neville should and spy on Dumbledore with Sev for us. He would be suspicious if Annabelle still has her's on, your creature inheritance would of broke it and he would know it, and since Amelia is Anna's best friend he would expect for Anna to inform Amelia about her glamor and they are smart enough to fid away to break them." Fen said standing behind Luc and I.

"How would he know that Bella could see through them?" Mia asked.

"He knows about my ability and that she inherited it from me." Momma said.

"Alright we need to get the glamor's back on and get back to Hogwarts." Uncle Sev said standing up.

Once the glamor's were placed we all flooed back into Hogwarts.


	6. Summer Testing

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

Mia, Hermione, Hadrian, Neville, Draco, Fred, George, and I were sitting in a train compartment heading home From Hogwarts.

"Fred and George what is your plans for the summer?" Hadrian asked the Weasley twins.

"Well Harrykins we are going to work on more of our joke products." George said.

"Do you think you could get your Father, Bill, Charlie and Percy to Gringotts on Sunday like we talked about?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I just wish we knew why." Fred said.

"We can't talk about it here it is not safe." I explained.

"We trust you Bella." They said together causing me to smile.

"Fred. George, I want you to take my Triwizard Tournament winnings, I don't want it. I think it would help with your joke products. Merlin knows that we going to need to laugh more now." Hadrian said

Hadrian had won the Tournament, but when he grabbed the cup he was transported into a graveyard where he met Peter Pettigrew with a deformed looking Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape. If it wasn't for Hadrian's Parsel magic Tom would look like a hybrid between a snake and a human.

When he port-keyed back he found out that Cedric and Krum was injured and Flur was killed, at the leaving feast Albus tried to convince us that Flur was killed by Voldemort.

"We couldn't take your money Harry." Fred said.

"Yes you can, the only promise I need you to make is to not spend any of the money on Molly, Ginny or Ron. you will find out more on Sunday." Hadrian said.

"Alright Harry thank you." George said as we pulled into Kings Cross station.

As we were walking off the train we all stopped as we heard someone yelling for Hadrian and Hermione.

we all groaned out as we turned to see Ginny and Ron running towards us.

"Yes Ron?" Hadrian growled out.

"Where were you guys we were looking for you all through the train?" Ginny said rubbing up against Hadrian causing Draco to growl out.

"SHHH....Draco." I whispered trying to calm him down before anything would happen to Ginny.

"I was with Draco, Neville, Bella, Lia, Hermione, Fred and George. You would of found us if you were looking." He said walking up to Draco and placed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Why are you leaning on Ferret Face?" Ron asked looking sick to his stomach.

"Because for the millionth time he is my Boyfriend. Shit I need to go before Uncle Vernon gets pissed." He said kissing Draco and running through the barrier.

We all walked away laughing knowing that Hadrian is going to be with his parents by midnight tonight.

HARRY'S P.O.V

I ran through the barrier looking for Vernon or Petunia but not finding them anywhere.

"Had, are you ok?" I turned to see Bella and Moony standing there.

"It seems that the Dursleys forgot what day is today." I said.

Moony just smiled and said, "that's fine we will make sure you get there safe."

"Thank you Sir." I said.

Moony led us out of the station and into an alleyway where he offered his arm and once we grabbed it we apparated away.

When we arrived at Privet Drive, I walked down the street but when number four came into view I saw that both cars were gone.

When I went to open the door Moony grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Slowly bring your Vampire out and tell me what you smell?" Moony said.

I slowly did as he said and gasped out, "Death and Decay." I said.

"Exactly, let me go in first, stay out here with Anna, if they are dead you don't want to see it." Moony said.

I nodded and sat down on the step by Bella.

REMUS' P.O.V

I slowly opened the door, the smell was worse inside but I expected that.

I walked into the living room to find Vernon and Petunia laying on the floor dead and by the decaying of the bodies I could tell that they have been dead for along time.

I sent a Patronus to Lucius to have him send some Auror's that we could trust over here.

I walked back outside.

"What's going on daddy?" Anna asked.

"From the looks of it Vernon and Petunia has been dead for a while, I didn't see Dudley anywhere." I said.

"Dudley will be getting back from Smelting's in a couple of hours." Hadrian said.

At that moment Dolph, Bast, Luc and Sev appeared next to us.

"Daddy!" Hadrian yelled out and ran into Sev's arms.

"Had, are you ok?" Sev asked.

"Yes but Vernon and Petunia are dead and Dudley is on his train ride back from Smelting's." Hadrian said.

Dolph and Bast nodded and walked inside the house.

Luc walked over Anna and sat down by her and pulled her into his arms.

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

"Are you ok love?" Luc asked me pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine Luc, but what will happen to Hadrian and Dudley Albus would blame Uncle Tom is Hadrian disappears." I asked.

"Well the best bet would be for one of us to go pick Dudley up and bring him to one of our house's and as for Hadrian, you and your father take him to your pack house and after Albus see's that he is safe he can floo over to his parent's house." Luc said.

"That sounds like a plan, we will also go pick up Dudley and bring him to the pack house." Daddy said.

"Ok but first could we take him to Gringotts I don't know why but my gut just says things are not what they should be with Dudley?" I asked.

"Yes we can." Daddy said.

"The test came back that they were killed on October 31st Last year and it was by the killing curse." Uncle Bast said.

"Alright we will be leaving and picking up Dudley and Taking him and Hadrian to the pack house with us." Daddy said.

"Ok, we will wait for you to leave to contact the Ministry." Papa Dolph said.

Daddy nodded and held out his arm and once we grabbed It we apparated away back to Kings Cross.

When we got there we were by platform 5 waiting for Dudley's train to arrive.

DUDLEY'S P.O.V

I had just arrived at Kings Cross station from Smelting's I walked off of the train to see Harry, and two other people with him, I walked over to them.

"What's going on Harry? Where's Vernon and Petunia?" I asked.

This year was an eye opener for me, I had this friend named, David Baxter, and when he didn't show up for school, the headmistress sent repesentives to his house to find out that his father had killed him in a rage. That incident brought forth what my father, mother and I were doing to Harry and I made a pact to change myself and treat Harry like the human being he is.

"I'm sorry Dudley, But they were murdered by people of my kind. This is Remus Lupin and his Daughter Annabelle Lupin, we will be going to their house with them." Harry said introducing the other people to me.

"Alright, look Harry I wanted to apologize to you for the way I treated you. I found out my boyfriend, David Baxter, was killed by his father for being gay." I said.

"It's alright Dudley." Harry said.

"We need to make a stop before we head to the Pack House." Mr. Lupin said.

I nodded and followed them into an alleyway. 

"We are going to apparate it is a form of travel we wizards do. hold onto daddy's arm." Annabelle said grabbing her fathers arms.

both Harry and I grabbed his arm and apparated away.

we arrived in a busy street.

"Where are we Sir." I asked.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Dudley." Harry said.

we followed Mr. Lupin to a huge white building with a statue of a dragon on the building.

we walked in, I saw small people walking around the room, we walked up to one of these people.

"Greetings Griphook, Dudley Dursley needs to take an Inheritance test please." Annabelle said.

"Of course Miss. Lupin I will take you to Silverhook right now." Griphook said.

"Harry, what are these people?" I whispered.

"They are Goblins." He said.

"Griphook, could you please send for Arthur, Bill, Charles, Percy, Fred and George Weasley please?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh course, Silverhook Miss. Lupin, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Riddle-Snape, And Mr. Dursley are here to see you." Griphook said.

"Let them in Griphook." Silverhook said.

we walked in, "Greetings Silverhook Dudley Dursley needs an Inheritance test, Take the compensation out of my Vault." Annabelle said.

"Alright, place three drops of blood onto the parchment." Silverhook said.

I did as I was told and read:

FAKE NAME: Dudley Vernon Dursley

REAL NAME: Dudley Travis Waring

ADOPTED FATHER: Vernon Michael Dursley (Dead)

REAL FATHER: Travis Lee Waring (Dead)

ADOPTED MOTHER: Petunia May Dursley NEE: Evans (Dead)

REAL MOTHER: Minerva Gordania McGonagall (Alive) 

DATE OF BIRTH: June 23rd, 1980

CREATURE: Submissive Werewolf

MATES: Blaise Zain Zabini (Dominant Werewolf, Alive) 

SPELLS:

GLAMORS: October 31st, 1980 By A.D

BLOCKS: 

MAGICAL CORE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Albus Dumbledore, Administered by A.D

HATE: Wizards, Harry Potter, Administered by A.D

"Is there any way to get these stuff off of me?" I asked.

"Yes just follow me." Silverhook said.

I followed him into another room.

ARTHUR'S P.O.V

I was sitting in the armchair in the living room relaxing when Fred walked in and handed me a letter from Gringotts.

I opened it and read that they wanted Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and I to come in and to request Silver hook.

I walked back into the kitchen where I saw that they all had the same letter.

"Well let's go and see what they need." I said.

we flooed over and was immediately was escorted into Silverhook's office where I saw Remus, Annabelle and Harry sitting in a chair.

"Greeting Weasley's with what came to our attention we need all of you to take an Inheritance test done." Silverhook said.

"That is fine, I will go first then we could go oldest to youngest." I said.

"Alright please place three drops of blood onto the parchment." he said.

I did and read:

NAME: Arthur Septimus Weasley

WIFE: Amelia Louise Weasley NEE: Bones (Alive)

FATHER: Septimus Ignatius Weasley (Dead)

MOTHER: Cedrella Walburga Weasley NEE: Yaxley

DATE OF BIRTH: February 6th, 1950 

CHILDREN: William Arthur Weasley (Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Alive), Percy Ignatius Weasley (Alive), Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Alive)

CREATURE: Dominant Inccubus

MATES: Amelia Louise Weasley (Submissive Veela, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: April 2nd, 1978 By A.D

BONDS:

MAGICALA CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Death Eaters, The Malfoy's, Slytherin, Administered by A.D

LOVE: Molly Joyce Prewitt Administered by Molly Prewitt.

"I want all this removed and could you please get Amelia Bones here?" I growled.

"Of course Mr. Weasley Lets get the rest done first." Silverhook said.

I nodded and stood back.

BILL'S P.O.V

I repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: William Arthur Weasley 

FATHER: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Alive)

MOTHER: Amelia Louise Weasley NEE: Bones (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: November 19th, 1970

CREATURE: Dominant Werewolf

MATES: Kurt Ivan Maverick (Submissive Werewolf, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: April 2nd, 1978 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Death Eaters, The Malfoy's, Slytherins, Administered by A.D

Without saying anything I went and stood by my father.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

I repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: Charles Septimus Weasley 

FATHER: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Alive)

MOTHER: Amelia Louise Weasley NEE: Bones (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: December 12th, 1972

SIBLINGS: William Arthur Weasley (Alive), Percy Ignatius Weasley (Alive), Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Alive)

CREATURE: Switch Veela

MATES: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (submissive Veela, Alive), Rudolphus Anthony Lestrange (Dominant Veela, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: April 2nd, 1978

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor's, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Death Eaters, The Malfoy's, Slytherin's, Administered by A.D

I walked over to my father in silence after reading.

PERCY'S P.O.V

I repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: Percy Ignatius Weasley 

FATHER: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Alive)

MOTHER: Amelia Louise Weasley NEE: Bones (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: August 22nd, 1976

SIBLINGS: William Arthur Weasley (Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Alive), Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Alive)

CREATURE: Submissive Inccubus

MATES: Thorfinn Adrastus Rowle (Dominant Vampire, Alive, in Azkaban) 

SPELLS:

OBLIVATE: April 2nd, 1978

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, The Ministry, Molly Weasley, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Death Eaters, The Malfoy's, Slytherin, Administered By A.D

I finished reading I walked over to my family.

FRED'S P.O.V

I repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: Fredrick Gideon Weasley

FATHER: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Alive)

MOTHER: Amelia Louise Weasley NEE: Bones (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: April 1st, 1978

SIBLINGS: William Arthur Weasley (Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Alive), Percy Ignatius Weasley (Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Alive)

CREATURE: Dominant Veela

MATES: Neville Rudolphus Lestrange (Submissive Veela, Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Dominant Inccubus, Alive)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D 

HATE: Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Death Eaters, Slytherin, The Malfoy's, Administered by A.D

Once I finished reading I walked over to my family.

GEORGE'S P.O.V

I repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: George Fabian Weasley

FATHER: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Alive)

MOTHER: Amelia Louis Weasley NEE: Bones (Alive)

DATE OF BIRTH: April 1st, 1978

SIBLING: William Arthur Weasley (Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Alive), Percy Ignatius Weasley (Alive), Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Alive)

CREATURE: Dominant Inccubus

MATES: Neville Rudolphus Lestrange (Submissive Veela, Alive), Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Dominant Veela, Alive)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Amelia Bones, Death Eaters, The Malfoy's, Slytherin's, Administered By A.D

As I was walking towards my family the floo in the office and out walked Amelia Bones along with Thorfinn Rowle.

AMELIA BONES' P.O.V

I was waiting in my office for Kingsley to bring in Thorfinn Rowle to where we could get over to Gringotts.

The door opened and in walked Kingsley along with Thorfinn.

"Here you go Amy." Kings said smiling.

"Thanks Kings I got it from here." I said.

He nodded and walked out.

"Well Mr. Rowle, it seems that your mate just went through his creature inheritance and since I was also requested at Gringotts I said you could use my floo." I said walking towards my fireplace.

"Impossible, I felt him go through it two years ago." he said.

"Well we will find out what is going on then." I said.

we then flooed to Silverhook's office.

"Greetings Ms. Bones, Mr. Rowle. I would like for you both to take an Inheritance test. Ms. Bones if you could please place three drops of blood onto the parchment." Silverhook said.

I nodded and did as I was told and read:

NAME: Amelia Louise Weasley

HUSBAND: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Alive)

FATHER: William Leo Bones (Dead)

MOTHER: Louise Ann Bones Nee: Diggle (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: March 17th, 1950

SIBLINGS: Edgar William Bones (Dead)

CHILDREN: William Arthur Weasley (Alive), Charles Septimus Weasley (Alive), Percy Ignatius Weasley (Alive), Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Alive), George Fabian Weasley (Alive)

CREATURE: Submissive Veela

MATE: Arthur Septimus Weasley (Dominant Inccubus, Alive)

SPELLS:

OBLIVIATE: April 2nd, 1978 By A.D

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE: 100% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

MATE BOND: 100% By A.D

POTIONS:

LOYALTY: Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, The Ministry, Administered by A.D

HATE: Voldemort, Death Eaters, The Weasley's, Administered By A.d

I looked up after finishing reading to just have Silverhook say, "please go and stand by your family we will do a cleansing after Mr. Rowle's Test."

I nodded and walked over to my family.

THORFINN'S P.O.V

I repeated the procedure and read:

NAME: Thorfinn Adrastus Rowle

FATHER: Adrastus Loki Rowle (Dead)

MOTHER: Druella Rose Rowle NEE: Dolohov (Dead)

DATE OF BIRTH: January 16th, 1950

CREATURE: Dominant Vampire

MATE: Percy Ignatius Weasley (Submissive Inccubus, Alive)

BLOCKS:

MAGICAL CORE: 50% By A.D

CREATURE MAGIC: 100% By A.D

"If you all will follow me we will do the cleansing." Silverhook said leading us out of the room.


End file.
